


FFXV Drabbles #1

by RowanKayWho



Series: FFXV Drabbles [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-typical shenanigans, Chocobos, Close Calls, Confessions, F/M, Fire, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Swearing, Trouble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanKayWho/pseuds/RowanKayWho
Summary: A collection of drabbles for the FFXV characters featuring my OC, Elara. The prompts used in this drabble collection were compiled and created by persuasivus on Tumblr.
Relationships: Nyx Ulric/Original Female Character(s)
Series: FFXV Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038802
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. Panic at the Disco

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for checking out my FFXV collection of drabbles featuring my OC, Elara. If you've read any of my Nyx Ulric drabbles, you'll notice the name of the OC has changed. This is because, when I first started writing, I defaulted to using the name "Rowan". However, now that I've written some longer pieces and have some WIPs, I've developed new OCs -- or at least new names for them -- to differentiate between the different fandoms and plots. Sorry if this is confusing, but that's the way I decided to do it! You'll also notice that this work won't be finished immediately like the others (again, if you've read my work before). That's because this writing is new and I'm still in the process of going through the prompt list I have.
> 
> My work is not beta-read, so please be nice about any mistake I made! Comments and kudos are appreciated, however, if you have nothing nice to say about my work, please don't say anything. Please do not repost my work on any other platform. If you happen to see my work anywhere else, it is not me so let me know! I'm not sure if I'm actually supposed to say this, but I don't own these characters except for Elara.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt is “My life is way too much panic and not enough disco.”

To say Elara was amused would be a severe understatement, even though their predicament had been no laughing matter. 

The five of them had just defeated Deadeye, a monster behemoth terrorizing the local chocobos, in the middle of Nebulawood during the night — a bad decision, really, considering daemons could appear at any moment — for Wiz... and Prompto who demanded they help him immediately. 

_For the chocobos_ , he said. 

In all fairness, it went well. At least it did up until Noctis warped a little too close to Gladio and somehow the belt of his pants stuck on the stupid silver chain that dangled off of Gladio’s pants. Ignis was left to finish the beast off with a swift slice of Deadeye’s neck, but he did so without a problem. In fact, the problem barely had anything to do with Noctis’ predicament. Just barely, though. The problem was that, while Noctis and Gladio were untangling themselves, Prompto was taking photos, Elara was pissing herself laughing, and Ignis rubbed his forehead, no one realized that a Red Giant had appeared behind them all.

Their faces when the Red Giant roared to life and lifted its flaming great sword high above its head were that out of a cartoon. All their eyes were outlandishly wide and practically popping out of their sockets while their jaws were completely slack, with tongue poking out in Noctis and Prompto’s case. 

Five seconds passed before they bolted.

Gladio carried Noctis, who was still attached to his pants, bridal style as he led the sprint out of Nebulawood. Prompto, screaming bloody murder, chased after them with his arms flailing wildly. It was a wonder he didn’t drop his camera. Ignis, Six bless him, nearly dragged Elara behind him as he ran. Somehow, he managed to maintain his perfect posture. Elara, when she wasn’t running alongside Ignis, was grasping his hand for dear life as she fell on the ground from laughing so hard, only to be dragged behind Ignis, who managed to keep the same pace. 

All in all, they made it to the Regalia in record time.

She finally calmed down from laughing on the ride back to the chocobo farm, squished between Noctis and Gladio. “That was epic.”

Noctis turned to her incredulously, “Epic? We almost died.”

“This coming from you?” She scoffed, nudging his shoulder with her own. “You’re responsible for most of our close calls, but this is the one that crosses the line?”

“Hey,” he pouted petulantly, “Prompto’s responsible for more than me.”

“He’s got you there, El,” Gladio laughed as he tried to shorten the silver chain dangling, somehow intact, from his pants.

She rolled her eyes before turning her attention to the blond. “Did you at least get any good pictures of catnap and beefcake, sunshine?”

“Yeah, I did. And it helped me realize something, actually.” Prompto said, eyes trained on the road in front of them. He was in a daze from the adrenaline still.

“Oh yeah? What’s that?”

“My life is way too much panic and not enough disco. I mean, c’mon! Can’t we once, _just once_ , go on a hunt and end up at a surprise party?”


	2. Tone of Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt is “Don't look at me in that tone of voice.”

Elara was drumming her fingers against her thigh as she waited for Cor to re-enter the office. The anticipation was killing her and, if he didn’t hurry, she was sure the embers falling from her hand would accidentally light some of his paperwork on fire. 

It was ridiculous. Everything about the situation was. The events that occurred moments before Cor entered the room, the finger pointing, and her practically getting dragged out by the ear. If she didn’t know any better, she’d think she was the wild child between her and Noctis. But she knew that Noctis, underneath all that fatigue and indifference, was the reason he and Prompto found themselves in need of Ignis’ help to bail them out of shit several times a day. 

Regardless, this one was totally on Crowe and Tredd. It had been her idea to go dress shopping for the gala at the Citadel, despite Elara’s insistence that she had enough supplies for them both, and Tredd had to come as her _Shield_. She scoffed. As if she needed protection.

Cor returned after what felt like an eternity but, from a quick glance at the clock hanging on the wall, had only been two minutes. He looked as displeased as ever, which was to be expected. Although he was only her godfather and not blood related, he was a second father to her. Some days, it was as if he was her actual father.

So, Elara subconsciously failed to hold back the deep sigh and exaggerated eye roll as he sat across from her. “Oh, don’t look at me in that tone of voice. You would have done the same thing if you had to deal with Tredd on top of the guy trying to cop a feel.”

That got his attention. Cor raised his eyebrows and leaned forward, speaking in a low voice. “The guy what?”

She waved him off. Tredd has already beaten him to a pulp, yet she was the one in trouble. Life was never fair, was it?

“Ignore that. What’s my sentence, Your Honour?” She asked, smirk making its way onto her face. Cor was too easy to bug. Already his anger was passing and a small, ghost of a smile made its way onto his face.

He shook his head, “Just get out of here and keep Furia out of trouble. There’s only so much I can do to calm Drautos’ anger.”

“You got it,” she grinned, hopping out of the seat and practically skipping to the office door. Another day, another punishment avoided. At least for her. There was no way she was letting Crowe or Tredd off the hook.

Cor cleared his throat, making her turn around as she turned the doorknob. “And no more trying to set civilians on fire. Leave that for daemons or Ulric.”

“Yes sir.”


	3. Your Stupid T-Shirts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt is "Let me sleep in your stupid t-shirts and hold your dumb hand, you piece of shit."

“Oh, you fucker,” she muttered as she chased after Nyx. 

The bastard had been on her nerves all week. At first, it started off with small things. He would take her last hair tie or move her phone on her. But, as the week progressed, he upped the ante. Just today, which consequently caused _this_ spat, he stole her staff. Which, up until he requested to see it before they sparred, was stored securely in her Armiger. It was all painfully elementary, but it got to her nonetheless. Her _temper_ got to her nonetheless, flaring unnecessarily every time he looked at her with a mischievous expression on his stupid face.

But, despite all of this, she wouldn’t have it any other way. He was definitely a thorn in her side who deserved all the karma she’d lay onto him, which wasn’t done out of malice thank you very much. Truthfully, the two of them had been skirting around something more than a platonic friendship or working relationship for months. It had gotten so bad that poor, oblivious Libertus watched them confused as they threatened bodily harm on each other with fond smiles on their face. He later not-so-subtly asked Crowe about it at Yama’s from what Elara was told.

“Gonna have to catch me first, Princess.” He replied easily as he ran into the Citadel and up the first set of stairs to their right.

She narrowly avoided a member of the Crownsguard as she sharply turned the corner, shoulder scraping the wall almost painfully. A feral grin was on her face. She felt like a predator chasing its prey and it was exhilarating. Better than any battle against the Nifs, in a way. Less risk, but a much better reward.

“That’s a piece of cake, Ulric,” she retorted. Neither of them were breaking a sweat. It truly was child’s play.

They continued their game well into the Citadel until they were at its upper levels. He immediately made a beeline for her bedroom, which she always left unlocked for such occasions, and slowed his steps. Elara followed him inside and unceremoniously threw herself onto the bed, patting the empty space beside her.

Nyx stared at her bed in mock disgust before bellyflopping beside her with a shit-eating grin on his face. As per tradition, he threw the staff across the room and watched as it was illuminated in blue light as it disappeared into her Armiger. “So, what would we rate this one? Too much chase, too little perhaps? Not enough mocking, maybe? Too little risk, too much?”

That was what she liked about Nyx. He always made sure she was okay and happy, no matter how stupid their antics. Unlike Tredd who would just continue pissing her off for fun or Luche who always dismissed her concerns, Nyx was attentive. He was aware of her boundaries and respected them, lest he _really_ piss her off. And that was how she knew their more than platonic relationship was more than just an elementary crush.

“How about I tell you all about it when you take me to that little coffee shop I absolutely adore,” she suggested coyly. 

“And why would I do that,” he deadpanned. Elara couldn’t tell if he was being completely serious or sarcastic, so she made the executive decision to take a risk. She could afford to be impulsive every once in a while, and she was sure the more direct approach would penetrate even his thick skull.

“Let me sleep in your stupid t-shirts and hold your dumb hand, you piece of shit,” she demanded.

“Loud and clear, boss.” He grinned widely at her, the sound of his boisterous laughter filling the room. “I guess I can take you to that coffee shop, then. If you’re okay holding my _dumb hand_ in public, that is.”


End file.
